wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony's Friend (episode)/Gallery
Original AUS airing TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening1.jpg|Wags File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening2.jpg|Wags, Anthony, and Jeff File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening3.png|Murray, Henry, Captain, and Greg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening4.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening5.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening6.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening7.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening8.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Anthony'sFriend57.jpg Anthony'sFriend58.jpg Anthony'sFriend59.jpg|The Wiggles and Morty FunnyGreg35.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening9.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening10.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening11.JPG|Anthony File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening12.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening13.JPG|Jeff File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening14.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening15.JPG|Greg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening16.jpg|Greg Doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening17.JPG|Murray File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening18.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening19.JPG|Captain Feathersword File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening20.jpg|An unused title File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)11.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening21.jpg|Wags the Dog File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)66.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening22.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryJugglingBalls.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening23.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening24.jpg TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening7.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening8.jpg Anthony'sFriendPop-UpStarTransition.jpg|Pop-up star transition File:WiggleTime(1998)401.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)402.png File:WiggleTime(1998)403.png File:WiggleTime(1998)404.png File:WiggleTime(1998)405.png File:WiggleTime(1998)406.png File:WiggleTime(1998)407.jpg|"Marching Along" File:WiggleTime(1998)408.png File:WiggleTime(1998)409.jpg|"We're on our way to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party." File:WiggleTime(1998)410.png|"Yeah!" File:WiggleTime(1998)411.png|"You can come, too." File:WiggleTime(1998)412.png File:WiggleTime(1998)413.png|Jeff, Cassandra, Ceili, Tara, Clare, Joseph, Emma, and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)414.png|Anthony, Emma, Clare, and Joseph File:WiggleTime(1998)415.jpg File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard2.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard3.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard4.jpg|Title card Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard6.png Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard5.png File:WiggleTime(1998)421.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)422.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)423.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)424.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)425.png File:WiggleTime(1998)426.png File:WiggleTime(1998)427.jpg|Emma, Henry, Captain, and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)428.png|Emma, Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff, Henry, and Sian File:WiggleTime(1998)429.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WiggleTime(1998)430.png File:WiggleTime(1998)431.jpg|Henry and Emma File:WiggleTime(1998)432.jpg|Emma, Henry, and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)433.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends File:WiggleTime(1998)434.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)435.png File:WiggleTime(1998)436.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)437.jpg|Wags and Jessica File:WiggleTime(1998)438.png|Jessica, Wags, and Clare File:WiggleTime(1998)439.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:WiggleTime(1998)440.png File:WiggleTime(1998)441.jpg|Murray playing red Starry Guitar File:WiggleTime(1998)442.png File:WiggleTime(1998)443.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)444.png File:WiggleTime(1998)445.png File:WiggleTime(1998)446.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)447.png File:WiggleTime(1998)448.png File:WiggleTime(1998)449.png File:WiggleTime(1998)450.png File:WiggleTime(1998)451.jpg|Joseph and Emma File:WiggleTime(1998)452.png File:WiggleTime(1998)453.png File:WiggleTime(1998)454.jpg|Cassandra File:WiggleTime(1998)455.png File:WiggleTime(1998)456.png File:WiggleTime(1998)457.png File:WiggleTime(1998)458.jpg|The Wiggly Group Anthony'sFriendNumbersTransition.jpg|Numbers transition File:KaztheCatOpening1.png File:KaztheCatOpening2.png File:KaztheCatOpening3.png File:KaztheCatOpening4.png File:KaztheCatThemeSong.jpg|Kaz the Cat File:Anthony'sFriend(KaztheCat)1.jpg|Kaz and Max File:Anthony'sFriend(KaztheCat)2.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(KaztheCat)3.jpg|Carolyn, Kaz, and Max File:Anthony'sFriend(KaztheCat)4.jpg|Carolyn File:Anthony'sFriend(KaztheCat)5.png|Carolyn, Kaz, Max, and Benjamin File:Anthony'sFriend(KaztheCat)6.jpg Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg|Flower transition File:TheWigglesTVSeries1WigglehouseOpening1.png|Red bird and Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesTVSeries1WigglehouseOpening2.png|Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesTVSeries1WigglehouseOpening3.png|The Big Red Car and Wigglehouse File:TVSeries1-WigglehouseSegmentIntro.jpg|Wigglehouse in the TV Series Image:Anthony'sFriend.jpg|Oh, yes. I agree, Morty. Anthony'sFriend2.jpg|''"You're the funniest turtle."'' Image:Anthony'sFriend3.jpg|Anthony, what are you doing up so early in the morning? Could you turn that music down? It's really loud. File:Anthony'sFriend4.png|Sorry Murray. Morty turned it up. File:Anthony'sFriend5.png|Morty, I told you not to turn the music up. File:Anthony'sFriend6.png|Sorry Murray. Sorry. File:Anthony'sFriend7.png|Morty loves loud music. File:Anthony'sFriend8.png File:Anthony'sFriend9.png|Morty? Who's Morty? File:Anthony'sFriend10.png|Wah-wah-wah-wah! File:Anthony'sFriend11.png File:Anthony'sFriend12.png Image:Anthony'sFriend13.jpg|Anthony playing basketball File:Anthony'sFriend14.png|And he...SHOOTS! But he can't get around Morty The Giant Turtle! Image:Anthony'sFriend15.jpg|Anthony, it's not even breakfast time yet and, you're playing basketball? File:Anthony'sFriend16.png|We're sorry to disturb you, Greg. It's just that Morty loves an early morning games, and he has such a GREAT jump shot. File:Anthony'sFriend17.png|Morty? Who's Morty? File:Anthony'sFriend18.png|Wah-wah-wah-wah! Image:Anthony'sFriend19.jpg|You're such a funny turtle! That's a funny joke! File:Anthony'sFriend20.png|Jeff yawning Image:Anthony'sFriend21.jpg|I don't mean to be rude Anthony, but I do need my sleep and, you have the loudest laugh. Could you keep it down a bit? File:Anthony'sFriend22.png|Whoops! Sorry Jeff! It's just that Morty here told me the funniest joke. File:Anthony'sFriend23.png|Morty? Who's Morty? File:Anthony'sFriend24.png|Wah, wah, wah, wah! File:Anthony'sFriend25.jpg|The Wiggly TV. Image:Anthony'sFriend26.jpg|Anthony banging the wiggly dishes. Image:Anthony'sFriend27.png|Anthony playing Morty's shell Image:Anthony'sFriend28.jpg|''"Keep skipping, Morty!"'' Image:Anthony'sFriend29.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Greg coming out of their bedrooms Image:Anthony'sFriend30.jpg|''"Come on guys! Join in! Morty doesn't mind! Do you? Come on!"'' Image:Anthony'sFriend31.jpg|Stop! File:Anthony'sFriend32.png|Anthony, this is silly. It's too early in the morning. File:Anthony'sFriend33.png|I'll probably have to take naps all day now. File:Anthony'sFriend34.png|Oh, I'm sorry. File:Anthony'sFriend35.jpg|Morty nodding in his perspective File:Anthony'sFriend36.png|Morty's sorry too! Image:Anthony'sFriend37.jpg|Anthony, who is Morty? Image:Anthony'sFriend38.jpg|Morty? My friend, of course! Image:Anthony'sFriend39.png|I mean, you can't miss him. File:Anthony'sFriend40.jpg|I've never seen such a giant turtle till Morty popped in. File:Anthony'sFriend41.jpg|Turtle? I must be tired. File:Anthony'sFriend42.png|I can't see- File:Anthony'sFriend43.png|Anthony, there's no- Image:Anthony'sFriend44.jpg|Anyway, we're sorry. We won't make any more noise. Image:Anthony'sFriend45.jpg|Anthony, what happened here? Image:Anthony'sFriend-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia Image:Anthony'sFriend46.jpg|It's a mess. File:Anthony'sFriend47.png|Oh uh, don't worry Greg. File:Anthony'sFriend48.png|Morty made some toast, but he promised to clean it up later. File:Anthony'sFriend49.png|I think Anthony's invented this friend of his. I can't see a giant turtle. File:Anthony'sFriend50.png|I can't see a giant turtle. Can you? File:Anthony'sFriend51.png|Maybe he's using his friend as an excuse for all the noise he's been making. File:Anthony'sFriend52.png|Maybe he's trying to trick us. File:Anthony'sFriend53.png|Hmm, let's see. File:Anthony'sFriend54.jpg|Greg taking a cup of orange juice File:Anthony'sFriend55.jpg|So Anthony. Image:Anthony'sFriend56.jpg|What does Morty look like? Image:Anthony'sFriend57.jpg|Oh, you should know Jeff, you're sitting on him. Image:Anthony'sFriend58.jpg|Jeff gets up. Image:Anthony'sFriend59.jpg|Hey, I know. I'll pretend I can see Morty. That should trick Anthony. File:Anthony'sFriend60.png|Hey, Morty. Did you have enough toast? Image:Anthony'sFriend61.jpg|Would you like some orange juice? Image:Anthony'sFriend62.jpg|Don't! File:Anthony'sFriend63.png|Aha! So what's wrong Anthony? Isn't Morty thirsty? File:Anthony'sFriend64.png|Oh, yes, but. File:Anthony'sFriend65.jpg|But what? File:Anthony'sFriend66.png|But turtles don't drink orange juice. Image:Anthony'sFriend67.jpg|They drink water. And Morty's had some. Haven't you, Morty? File:Anthony'sFriend68.png|Come on. Image:Anthony'sFriend69.jpg|Hmm. Maybe he isn't trying to trick us. File:Anthony'sFriend70.png|Do you think perhaps he has an imaginary friend? File:Anthony'sFriend71.png|Could be. File:Anthony'sFriend72.png|You're the funniest turtle! Ha ha ha ha ha! File:Anthony'sFriend73.png|What should we do? File:Anthony'sFriend74.png|I don't know. Maybe he'll just get over it. Image:Anthony'sFriend75.jpg|Hi, Wiggles. Image:Anthony'sFriend76.jpg|Hi, Dorothy. File:Anthony'sFriend77.png|Isn't it a beautiful day, Anthony? File:Anthony'sFriend78.png|Sure is. Image:Anthony'sFriend79.jpg|Hi, how are you, Morty? Image:Anthony'sFriend80.jpg|"Huh?" "Huh?" "Huh?" Image:Anthony'sFriend81.jpg|Dorothy, can you see Morty? Image:Anthony'sFriend82.jpg|No, but he's a friend of Anthony's. File:Anthony'sFriend83.png|But, how can he be? He's not even there. File:Anthony'sFriend84.png|Well, Anthony says he is. File:Anthony'sFriend85.png|Huh? Huh? Huh? File:Anthony'sFriend86.png|Hey guys, would you mind? Image:Anthony'sFriend87.jpg|Anthony asking if Morty can play in the next Wiggles concert. File:Anthony'sFriend88.png|"I think this has gone far enough." Image:TheWigglesandDorothyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Greg telling Anthony that no one can see him. File:Anthony'sFriend90.png|"You can't see him, he's this big!" File:Anthony'sFriend91.png|"You're the only one who can see him." Image:Anthony'sFriend92.jpg|Anthony shocked that he can't. Image:Anthony'sFriend93.jpg|Greg saying not that he can't. Image:Anthony'sFriend94.jpg|Anthony clapping that he can. Image:Anthony'sFriend95.jpg|Anthony going in his room. File:Anthony'sFriend96.png|"Come on, Morty, there's lots of work to be done!" Image:Anthony'sFriend97.jpg|Morty going in Anthony's room. Image:Anthony'sFriend98.jpg|Jeff, Greg, and Murray say "Huh?" again. Image:Anthony'sFriendBlockTransition.jpg|Block Transition Ponies-Prologue.jpg|Jeff painting a picture File:WiggleTime(1998)156.png Ponies-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff holding a painting of a pony File:WiggleTime(1998)158.png|Jeff's painting a pony File:WiggleTime(1998)159.png|The ponies File:PoniesTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:PoniesTVSeries1titlecard2.jpg|Ponies GregSingingPonies.jpg|Greg singing JosephFieldasFarmerBrown.jpg|Joseph as Farmer Brown File:WiggleTime(1998)163.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)164.png File:WiggleTime(1998)165.png File:WiggleTime(1998)166.png File:WiggleTime(1998)167.png File:WiggleTime(1998)168.png File:WiggleTime(1998)169.png File:WiggleTime(1998)170.png Image:Anthony'sFriendStarTransition.jpg|Star transition File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening1.jpg|Puppet Henry in his octo-mobile File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening2.png File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening3.png File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening4.png Image:TVSeries1-HenrytheOctopusPuppetShowIntro.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)1.jpg|Henry File:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)2.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)3.jpg|Jacques and Henry Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)4.jpg|Jacques Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)5.jpg|Joey Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)6.jpg|Henry and Joey Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)7.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)8.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)9.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)10.png File:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)11.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)12.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)13.png File:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)14.jpg|Little Fish and Mrs. Finn Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)15.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)16.jpg File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening1.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening2.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening3.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening4.jpg|The Five Captain Featherswords File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening5.jpg|Captain Feathersword in opening sequence File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening6.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword in opening sequence File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening7.jpg|Captain Feathersword chasing Wags Image:TVSeries1-CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowIntro.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)1.jpg|Penguin statue and Garden Gnome Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)2.jpg|Wags Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)3.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)4.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)5.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)6.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)7.jpg|Garden gnome Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)8.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)9.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)10.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)11.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)12.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)13.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)14.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)15.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)16.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)17.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)18.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)19.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)20.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)21.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)22.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)23.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)24.png Image:Anthony'sFriendCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)25.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)26.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)27.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)28.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)29.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)30.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)31.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)32.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)33.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)34.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)35.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)36.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)37.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)38.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)39.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)40.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)41.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)42.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)43.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)44.jpg|Wags wearing glasses File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)45.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)46.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)47.png|Wags reading a book File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)48.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)49.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)50.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)51.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)52.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)53.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)54.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)55.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)56.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)57.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)58.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)59.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)60.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)61.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)62.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)63.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)64.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)65.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)66.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)67.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:YummyYummy(1998)68.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:YummyYummy(1998)69.png|"Not having any much luck." File:YummyYummy(1998)70.png|"Maybe you should ask Henry to show you himself. He's just over there." File:YummyYummy(1998)71.png|"Great idea, Captain!" File:YummyYummy(1998)72.png|"See ya!" File:YummyYummy(1998)73.png|Murray, Henry, and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)74.png|"Come and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus." File:Henry'sDancetitlecard1.png File:Henry'sDancetitlecard2.jpg|Henry's Dance File:Henry'sDancetitlecard3.png File:YummyYummy(1998)75.jpg|Jeff and Greg File:YummyYummy(1998)76.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)77.png File:YummyYummy(1998)78.jpg|"Henry's Dance" File:YummyYummy(1998)79.jpg|The Fishettes File:YummyYummy(1998)80.png File:YummyYummy(1998)81.png File:YummyYummy(1998)82.png File:YummyYummy(1998)83.png File:YummyYummy(1998)84.png File:YummyYummy(1998)85.png File:YummyYummy(1998)86.jpg|Tom, Cassie and Joey File:YummyYummy(1998)87.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:YummyYummy(1998)88.png File:YummyYummy(1998)89.png File:YummyYummy(1998)90.png File:YummyYummy(1998)91.png File:YummyYummy(1998)92.png File:YummyYummy(1998)93.jpg|Murray and Henry File:YummyYummy(1998)94.png Anthony'sFriendDogPawprintsTransition.jpg|Dog paw-prints transition File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits.jpg|Dorothy playing with her bucket and spade File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits1.png|The end credits File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits2.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits3.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits4.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits5.jpg|Henry and Wags File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits6.jpg|Wags stealing Dorothy's bucket and spade chase File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits7.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits8.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits9.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits10.jpg|Dorothy and her sandcastle File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits11.jpg|Wags File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits12.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits13.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits14.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits15.png|Henry, Captain, and The Wiggles File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits16.jpg|Officer Beaples File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits17.jpg File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits18.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits19.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits20.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits21.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits22.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits23.jpg File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits24.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits25.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits26.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits27.jpg File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits28.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits29.jpg|Captain and Henry File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits30.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits31.png|The seagulls File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits32.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits33.jpg|The Wiggles File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits34.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits35.jpg File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits36.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits37.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits38.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits39.jpg File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits40.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits41.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits42.jpg|Dorothy waving File:Dorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase2.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sFriendendboard.png|Endboard File:Wiggledance!Opening1.png|Emma Ryan painting The Wiggles logo File:Wiggledance!Opening2.jpg File:Wiggledance!Opening3.png File:Wiggledance!Opening4.png File:Wiggledance!Opening5.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Later airings TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening1.jpg|Wags File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening2.jpg|Wags, Anthony, and Jeff File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening3.png|Murray, Henry, Captain, and Greg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening4.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening5.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening6.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening7.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening8.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Anthony'sFriend57.jpg Anthony'sFriend58.jpg Anthony'sFriend59.jpg|The Wiggles and Morty FunnyGreg35.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening9.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening10.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening11.JPG|Anthony File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening12.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening13.JPG|Jeff File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening14.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening15.JPG|Greg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening16.jpg|Greg Doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening17.JPG|Murray File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening18.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening19.JPG|Captain Feathersword File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening20.jpg|An unused title File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)11.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening21.jpg|Wags the Dog File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)66.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening22.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryJugglingBalls.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening23.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening24.jpg TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening7.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening8.jpg Anthony'sFriendPop-UpStarTransition.jpg|Pop-up star transition File:WiggleTime(1998)401.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)402.png File:WiggleTime(1998)403.png File:WiggleTime(1998)404.png File:WiggleTime(1998)405.png File:WiggleTime(1998)406.png File:WiggleTime(1998)407.jpg|"Marching Along" File:WiggleTime(1998)408.png File:WiggleTime(1998)409.jpg|"We're on our way to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party." File:WiggleTime(1998)410.png|"Yeah!" File:WiggleTime(1998)411.png|"You can come, too." File:WiggleTime(1998)412.png File:WiggleTime(1998)413.png|Jeff, Cassandra, Ceili, Tara, Clare, Joseph, Emma, and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)414.png|Anthony, Emma, Clare, and Joseph File:WiggleTime(1998)415.jpg File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard2.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard3.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard4.jpg|Title card Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard6.png Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTVSeries1titlecard5.png File:WiggleTime(1998)421.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)422.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)423.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)424.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)425.png File:WiggleTime(1998)426.png File:WiggleTime(1998)427.jpg|Emma, Henry, Captain, and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)428.png|Emma, Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff, Henry, and Sian File:WiggleTime(1998)429.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WiggleTime(1998)430.png File:WiggleTime(1998)431.jpg|Henry and Emma File:WiggleTime(1998)432.jpg|Emma, Henry, and Jeff File:WiggleTime(1998)433.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends File:WiggleTime(1998)434.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)435.png File:WiggleTime(1998)436.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)437.jpg|Wags and Jessica File:WiggleTime(1998)438.png|Jessica, Wags, and Clare File:WiggleTime(1998)439.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:WiggleTime(1998)440.png File:WiggleTime(1998)441.jpg|Murray playing red Starry Guitar File:WiggleTime(1998)442.png File:WiggleTime(1998)443.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)444.png File:WiggleTime(1998)445.png File:WiggleTime(1998)446.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:WiggleTime(1998)447.png File:WiggleTime(1998)448.png File:WiggleTime(1998)449.png File:WiggleTime(1998)450.png File:WiggleTime(1998)451.jpg|Joseph and Emma File:WiggleTime(1998)452.png File:WiggleTime(1998)453.png File:WiggleTime(1998)454.jpg|Cassandra File:WiggleTime(1998)455.png File:WiggleTime(1998)456.png File:WiggleTime(1998)457.png File:WiggleTime(1998)458.jpg|The Wiggly Group Anthony'sFriendNumbersTransition.jpg|Numbers transition File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)1.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)2.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)3.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)4.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)5.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)6.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)7.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)8.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)9.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)10.jpg|Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)11.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)12.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)13.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)14.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)15.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)16.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)17.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)18.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)19.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)20.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)21.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)22.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)23.png File:Anthony'sFriend(KindergartenTextTypes)24.png Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg|Flower transition File:TheWigglesTVSeries1WigglehouseOpening1.png|Red bird and Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesTVSeries1WigglehouseOpening2.png|Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesTVSeries1WigglehouseOpening3.png|The Big Red Car and Wigglehouse TVSeries1-WigglehouseSegmentIntro.jpg|Wigglehouse in the TV Series Image:Anthony'sFriend.jpg|Oh, yes. I agree, Morty. Anthony'sFriend2.jpg|''"You're the funniest turtle."'' Image:Anthony'sFriend3.jpg|Anthony, what are you doing up so early in the morning? Could you turn that music down? It's really loud. File:Anthony'sFriend4.png|Sorry Murray. Morty turned it up. File:Anthony'sFriend5.png|Morty, I told you not to turn the music up. File:Anthony'sFriend6.png|Sorry Murray. Sorry. File:Anthony'sFriend7.png|Morty loves loud music. File:Anthony'sFriend8.png File:Anthony'sFriend9.png|Morty? Who's Morty? File:Anthony'sFriend10.png|Wah-wah-wah-wah! File:Anthony'sFriend11.png File:Anthony'sFriend12.png Image:Anthony'sFriend13.jpg|Anthony playing basketball File:Anthony'sFriend14.png|And he...SHOOTS! But he can't get around Morty The Giant Turtle! Image:Anthony'sFriend15.jpg|Anthony, it's not even breakfast time yet and, you're playing basketball? File:Anthony'sFriend16.png|We're sorry to disturb you, Greg. It's just that Morty loves an early morning games, and he has such a GREAT jump shot. File:Anthony'sFriend17.png|Morty? Who's Morty? File:Anthony'sFriend18.png|Wah-wah-wah-wah! Image:Anthony'sFriend19.jpg|You're such a funny turtle! That's a funny joke! File:Anthony'sFriend20.png|Jeff yawning Image:Anthony'sFriend21.jpg|I don't mean to be rude Anthony, but I do need my sleep and, you have the loudest laugh. Could you keep it down a bit? File:Anthony'sFriend22.png|Whoops! Sorry Jeff! It's just that Morty here told me the funniest joke. File:Anthony'sFriend23.png|Morty? Who's Morty? File:Anthony'sFriend24.png|Wah, wah, wah, wah! File:Anthony'sFriend25.jpg|The Wiggly TV. Image:Anthony'sFriend26.jpg|Anthony banging the wiggly dishes. Image:Anthony'sFriend27.png|Anthony playing Morty's shell Image:Anthony'sFriend28.jpg|''"Keep skipping, Morty!"'' Image:Anthony'sFriend29.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Greg coming out of their bedrooms Image:Anthony'sFriend30.jpg|''"Come on guys! Join in! Morty doesn't mind! Do you? Come on!"'' Image:Anthony'sFriend31.jpg|Stop! File:Anthony'sFriend32.png|Anthony, this is silly. It's too early in the morning. File:Anthony'sFriend33.png|I'll probably have to take naps all day now. File:Anthony'sFriend34.png|Oh, I'm sorry. File:Anthony'sFriend35.jpg|Morty nodding in his perspective File:Anthony'sFriend36.png|Morty's sorry too! Image:Anthony'sFriend37.jpg|Anthony, who is Morty? Image:Anthony'sFriend38.jpg|Morty? My friend, of course! Image:Anthony'sFriend39.png|I mean, you can't miss him. File:Anthony'sFriend40.jpg|I've never seen such a giant turtle till Morty popped in. File:Anthony'sFriend41.jpg|Turtle? I must be tired. File:Anthony'sFriend42.png|I can't see- File:Anthony'sFriend43.png|Anthony, there's no- Image:Anthony'sFriend44.jpg|Anyway, we're sorry. We won't make any more noise. Image:Anthony'sFriend45.jpg|Anthony, what happened here? Image:Anthony'sFriend-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia Image:Anthony'sFriend46.jpg|It's a mess. File:Anthony'sFriend47.png|Oh uh, don't worry Greg. File:Anthony'sFriend48.png|Morty made some toast, but he promised to clean it up later. File:Anthony'sFriend49.png|I think Anthony's invented this friend of his. I can't see a giant turtle. File:Anthony'sFriend50.png|I can't see a giant turtle. Can you? File:Anthony'sFriend51.png|Maybe he's using his friend as an excuse for all the noise he's been making. File:Anthony'sFriend52.png|Maybe he's trying to trick us. File:Anthony'sFriend53.png|Hmm, let's see. File:Anthony'sFriend54.jpg|Greg taking a cup of orange juice File:Anthony'sFriend55.jpg|So Anthony. Image:Anthony'sFriend56.jpg|What does Morty look like? Image:Anthony'sFriend57.jpg|Oh, you should know Jeff, you're sitting on him. Image:Anthony'sFriend58.jpg|Jeff gets up. Image:Anthony'sFriend59.jpg|Hey, I know. I'll pretend I can see Morty. That should trick Anthony. File:Anthony'sFriend60.png|Hey, Morty. Did you have enough toast? Image:Anthony'sFriend61.jpg|Would you like some orange juice? Image:Anthony'sFriend62.jpg|Don't! File:Anthony'sFriend63.png|Aha! So what's wrong Anthony? Isn't Morty thirsty? File:Anthony'sFriend64.png|Oh, yes, but. File:Anthony'sFriend65.jpg|But what? File:Anthony'sFriend66.png|But turtles don't drink orange juice. Image:Anthony'sFriend67.jpg|They drink water. And Morty's had some. Haven't you, Morty? File:Anthony'sFriend68.png|Come on. Image:Anthony'sFriend69.jpg|Hmm. Maybe he isn't trying to trick us. File:Anthony'sFriend70.png|Do you think perhaps he has an imaginary friend? File:Anthony'sFriend71.png|Could be. File:Anthony'sFriend72.png|You're the funniest turtle! Ha ha ha ha ha! File:Anthony'sFriend73.png|What should we do? File:Anthony'sFriend74.png|I don't know. Maybe he'll just get over it. Image:Anthony'sFriend75.jpg|Hi, Wiggles. Image:Anthony'sFriend76.jpg|Hi, Dorothy. File:Anthony'sFriend77.png|Isn't it a beautiful day, Anthony? File:Anthony'sFriend78.png|Sure is. Image:Anthony'sFriend79.jpg|Hi, how are you, Morty? Image:Anthony'sFriend80.jpg|"Huh?" "Huh?" "Huh?" Image:Anthony'sFriend81.jpg|Dorothy, can you see Morty? Image:Anthony'sFriend82.jpg|No, but he's a friend of Anthony's. File:Anthony'sFriend83.png|But, how can he be? He's not even there. File:Anthony'sFriend84.png|Well, Anthony says he is. File:Anthony'sFriend85.png|Huh? Huh? Huh? File:Anthony'sFriend86.png|Hey guys, would you mind? Image:Anthony'sFriend87.jpg|Anthony asking if Morty can play in the next Wiggles concert. File:Anthony'sFriend88.png|"I think this has gone far enough." Image:TheWigglesandDorothyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Greg telling Anthony that no one can see him. File:Anthony'sFriend90.png|"You can't see him, he's this big!" File:Anthony'sFriend91.png|"You're the only one who can see him." Image:Anthony'sFriend92.jpg|Anthony shocked that he can't. Image:Anthony'sFriend93.jpg|Greg saying not that he can't. Image:Anthony'sFriend94.jpg|Anthony clapping that he can. Image:Anthony'sFriend95.jpg|Anthony going in his room. File:Anthony'sFriend96.png|"Come on, Morty, there's lots of work to be done!" Image:Anthony'sFriend97.jpg|Morty going in Anthony's room. Image:Anthony'sFriend98.jpg|Jeff, Greg, and Murray say "Huh?" again. Image:Anthony'sFriendBlockTransition.jpg|Block Transition Ponies-Prologue.jpg|Jeff painting a picture File:WiggleTime(1998)156.png Ponies-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff holding a painting of a pony File:WiggleTime(1998)158.png|Jeff's painting a pony File:WiggleTime(1998)159.png|The ponies File:PoniesTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:PoniesTVSeries1titlecard2.png File:PoniesTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Title card GregSingingPonies.jpg|Greg singing JosephFieldasFarmerBrown.jpg|Joseph as Farmer Brown File:WiggleTime(1998)163.jpg|"Ponies" File:WiggleTime(1998)164.png File:WiggleTime(1998)165.png File:WiggleTime(1998)166.png File:WiggleTime(1998)167.png File:WiggleTime(1998)168.png File:WiggleTime(1998)169.png File:WiggleTime(1998)170.png Image:Anthony'sFriendStarTransition.jpg|Star transition File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening1.jpg|Puppet Henry in his octo-mobile File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening2.png File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening3.png File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening4.png Image:TVSeries1-HenrytheOctopusPuppetShowIntro.jpg File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening1.jpg|Puppet Henry in his octo-mobile File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening2.png File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening3.png File:HenrytheOctopusSegmentOpening4.png Image:TVSeries1-HenrytheOctopusPuppetShowIntro.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)1.jpg|Henry File:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)2.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)3.jpg|Jacques and Henry Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)4.jpg|Jacques Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)5.jpg|Joey Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)6.jpg|Henry and Joey Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)7.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)8.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)9.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)10.png File:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)11.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)12.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)13.png File:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)14.jpg|Little Fish and Mrs. Finn Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)15.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(HenrytheOctopus)16.jpg File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening1.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening2.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening3.png File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening4.jpg|The Five Captain Featherswords File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening5.jpg|Captain Feathersword in opening sequence File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening6.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword in opening sequence File:CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowOpening7.jpg|Captain Feathersword chasing Wags Image:TVSeries1-CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowIntro.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)1.jpg|Penguin statue and Garden Gnome Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)2.jpg|Wags Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)3.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)4.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)5.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)6.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)7.jpg|Garden gnome Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)8.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)9.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)10.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)11.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)12.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)13.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)14.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)15.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)16.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)17.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)18.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)19.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)20.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)21.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)22.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)23.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)24.png Image:Anthony'sFriendCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)25.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)26.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)27.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)28.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)29.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)30.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)31.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)32.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)33.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)34.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)35.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)36.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)37.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)38.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)39.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)40.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)41.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)42.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)43.jpg Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)44.jpg|Wags wearing glasses File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)45.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)46.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)47.png|Wags reading a book File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)48.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)49.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)50.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)51.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)52.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)53.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)54.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)55.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)56.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)57.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)58.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)59.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)60.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)61.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)62.png File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)63.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)64.jpg File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)65.png Image:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)66.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)67.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:YummyYummy(1998)68.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:YummyYummy(1998)69.png|"Not having any much luck." File:YummyYummy(1998)70.png|"Maybe you should ask Henry to show you himself. He's just over there." File:YummyYummy(1998)71.png|"Great idea, Captain!" File:YummyYummy(1998)72.png|"See ya!" File:YummyYummy(1998)73.png|Murray, Henry, and Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)74.png|"Come and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus." File:Henry'sDancetitlecard1.png File:Henry'sDancetitlecard2.png File:Henry'sDancetitlecard3.png File:Henry'sDancetitlecard4.jpg|Title card File:Henry'sDancetitlecard5.png File:Henry'sDancetitlecard6.png File:Henry'sDancetitlecard7.png File:Henry'sDancetitlecard8.png File:YummyYummy(1998)75.jpg|Jeff and Greg File:YummyYummy(1998)76.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:YummyYummy(1998)77.png File:YummyYummy(1998)78.jpg|"Henry's Dance" File:YummyYummy(1998)79.jpg|The Fishettes File:YummyYummy(1998)80.png File:YummyYummy(1998)81.png File:YummyYummy(1998)82.png File:YummyYummy(1998)83.png File:YummyYummy(1998)84.png File:YummyYummy(1998)85.png File:YummyYummy(1998)86.jpg|Tom, Cassie and Joey File:YummyYummy(1998)87.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:YummyYummy(1998)88.png File:YummyYummy(1998)89.png File:YummyYummy(1998)90.png File:YummyYummy(1998)91.png File:YummyYummy(1998)92.png File:YummyYummy(1998)93.jpg|Murray and Henry File:YummyYummy(1998)94.png Anthony'sFriendDogPawprintsTransition.jpg|Dog paw-prints transition File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits.jpg|Dorothy playing with her bucket and spade File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits1.png|The end credits File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits2.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits3.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits4.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits5.jpg|Henry and Wags File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits6.jpg|Wags stealing Dorothy's bucket and spade chase File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits7.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits8.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits9.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits10.jpg|Dorothy and her sandcastle File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits11.jpg|Wags File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits12.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits13.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits14.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits15.png|Henry, Captain, and The Wiggles File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits16.jpg|Officer Beaples File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits17.jpg File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits18.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits19.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits20.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits21.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits22.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits23.jpg File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits24.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits25.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits26.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits27.jpg File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits28.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits29.jpg|Captain and Henry File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits30.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits31.png|The seagulls File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits32.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits33.jpg|The Wiggles File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits34.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits35.jpg File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits36.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits37.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits38.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits39.jpg File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits40.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits41.png File:Anthony'sFriendendcredits42.jpg|Dorothy waving File:Dorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase2.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sFriendendboard.png|Endboard File:Wiggledance!Opening1.png|Emma Ryan painting The Wiggles logo File:Wiggledance!Opening2.jpg File:Wiggledance!Opening3.png File:Wiggledance!Opening4.png File:Wiggledance!Opening5.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:TV Galleries Category:1998 Episode Galleries